Sunflowers and Liles
by Salem Smudge and Mercy
Summary: The day started out as just a fun day, full summary inside


**Summary:**The day started out as just a fun day at the carnival for Salem, Spot, Mercy, and Bumlets. But when Salem starts to get jealous of the time Spot is spending with his girlfriend Mercy, Spot has to chose between the girl he truly loves or the only family he has left. Will Spot be able to keep his family and the girl he loves or will he have to learn to live without one.

**A/N:** Hey this is Mercy, Salem and I wrote this story a while ago but I'm just putting it up. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**We don't own Newsies, I own mercy and Salem owns herself.

**Sunflowers and lilies**

Mercy sat in Tibby's waiting for her friends. She was admiring the ring on her hand. Spot had given it to her for her birthday that year. Many people that knew her and Spot had asked if he had proposed. When they did she had to answer, "Sadly no."

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the bells jingle over the door. "Hey Mercy." Came the voice of her friend Salem.

Mercy looked up and smiled. "Hi Salem. How're things going?" she asked as Salem sat down across from her in the booth. Salem shrugged.

"Pretty good, I guess," she said. "You?"

Mercy shrugged, "The same," she said as her attention was caught again by the ring on her finger. Salem raised her eyebrows as she watched Mercy go off in a daze.

"Earth to Mercy! Snap out of it!" Salem shouted. When Mercy looked up at her Salem said, "You've been doing that ever since Spot gave you that ring two weeks ago. Want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Mercy sighed and said, "Every time someone sees the ring they ask me if Spot proposed and I have to say no. I just think about what would happen if I could say yes. What if..." Mercy was cut off by the jingle of the bells over the door. Spot and Bumlets walked in the door and saw them sitting at the table.

Mercy didn't continue as Spot and Bumlets took seats at the table. Salem shook her head when she figured out Mercy wasn't going to say anything else on the previous subject. "You two came at the wrong time," she said, giving both of them a look. The looked at each other, confused, and then looked at Mercy.

"What's she talking about?" Spot asked Mercy. Mercy smiled.

"We were just talking," She answered.

"Do I want to know what about?" Spot asked looking at Mercy with a questioning look.

"You may want to but I don't want to tell you." Mercy smiled smugly.

Spot half glared, half smiled at her, "You know I hate when you do that."

Mercy smiled, she loved it that Spot was a little more open. "I know that's why I do it."

Salem cleared her throat, her way of letting them know there were still people around them.

"Are you two done?" Salem asked, smiling sweetly at them.

Mercy smirked, "For the time being," she said.

"Lovely," Salem replied sarcastically, though she was smiling as she said it.

"So how was your day?" Salem asked Bumlets. Bumlets smiled at her, "Just fine, it would have been better with you in it."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Salem said kissing his cheek.

It was mercy's turn to clear her throat, "Are you two done?" Mercy asked imitating Salem.

Salem started to imitate Mercy and looked at her left ring finger pretending to be in a daze, "For the time being."

Mercy and Salem broke out into laughter, Spot and Bumlets shared a questioning glance.

Mercy smirked as the waiter came and took there orders.

---

By the end of lunch Salem's thought that Spot knew everything about Mercy was declared true. Spot had finished several sentences and when they all played a guessing game Spot got all Mercy's right.

"So were to now? We have the rest of the day." Mercy asked after they had paid and left.

"The Coney Island carnival?" Spot suggested.

"You read my mind. What do you guys think?" Mercy asked looking at them.

"Sounds good to me." Salem said again glancing at her finger.

Mercy glared as they left; maybe something's about Spot had rubbed off on her.

As they entered the carnival, something caught Salem's attention and her pace slowed. "Uh, I'll be right back," she said.

"Where are you going?" Bumlets asked her.

Salem smiled at him, "It won't take long, just going over there," she said, jerking her head in the direction of a tent. Bumlets still looked at her suspiciously. Salem sighed, "I'm going to see a friend, happy?"

Bumlets shrugged, "I guess," he said. Salem nodded and, with a quick wave, disappeared into the crowds. They watched her leave before continuing with their walk. Just minutes later, Salem fell into step beside them.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"I don't know." Mercy said. "She comes here and looks around a lot." Spot said.

"How do you know these things about her?" Salem asked.

Mercy and Spot shared a 'special' look. "It would take to long to explain." Mercy said looking at her.

"So who did you go see?" Spot said looking for a change in the subject.

"Truffle," Salem said, looking around at everything and having to stand on her tip-toes to look over the crowd at times.

"Who's Truffle?" Bumlets asked.

"Just a friend of mine, like I said. She pretty much stays at the carnival so I though I'd drop and see her." Salem explained, shrugging.

"Alright."

"So what do you want to do? Cuz I'm not like Mercy, I can't just walk around and be content." Salem said looking around again.

"Farris wheel?" Spot again suggested. Mercy opened her mouth to say something but Salem stopped her, "Let me guess he read your mind?"

Mercy smiled before her gaze slipped to the ring again.

Salem sighed, "Are you going to be able to pay attention at all today, Mercy?" Salem asked. Mercy looked up at her and blinked.

"Did you say something?" she asked, a glint in her eyes showed that she was just joking. Salem laughed and shook her head.

"To the Ferris wheel right?" she said instead of thinking of another comeback.

"Yeah." Mercy said walking towards the giant Ferris wheel. Spot followed close behind her, Salem and Bumlets follow back a ways.

They got on; it was shaped kind of like a giant bowl, Salem and Bumlets on one side, Spot and Mercy on the other.

Salem cautiously looked over the side and then slowly sat back again. Bumlets looked at her strangely. "Are you ok?" he asked her. Salem nodded. "Then can you loosen your grip on my arm, please? Your fingernails are digging into my skin," he said. Salem looked down, quickly withdrawing her arm.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's ok." Bumlets said draped his arm around her shoulders.

Spot and Mercy watched as everything grew small. Spot kept watching the ground and Mercy looked up at the clouds. "I love the clouds." Mercy stated more to herself than anyone else. "I know." Spot said.

Salem looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Spot what happened to you?" Bumlets asked.

Spot looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're un-Spotty-ish." Salem commented absently, as she glanced over the little bucket down at the ground.

"Un-Spotty-ish?" Spot questioned.

"It means you're very mushy," Bumlets said as Salem nodded.

"How could you not know what the meaning of un-Spotty-ish is?" Salem asked in mock-amazement.

"Well it came from your brain." Spot said smiling at her.

"Just answer the question." Salem said smiling at him.

Spot looked at her then over at Mercy who seemed unaware of the conversation going on around her. Salem looked at her to and rolled her eyes when she saw the object of her focus.

Spot smiled again and said. "Let me put it this way how can I not be 'mushy'?"

Salem stuck her tongue out at him as she leaned over and snapped her fingers in Mercy's face. "Anybody in there?" Salem asked. Mercy looked up at her.

"What?" Mercy shrugged innocently. Salem rolled her eyes again.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," She muttered and then glanced at Bumlets who had just nudged her in the shoulder. "Well except for you of course," she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You know, Salem, you might not want to call people idiots when you're riding on the Ferris wheel with them," Spot pointed out. Salem's eyes widened as she grabbed onto Bumlets' arm again, this time with both hands, and looked over the edge of the bucket.

"I don't like being up this high," Salem whispered, since they were now at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

Mercy snickered at her, "You're scared of heights?"

Salem's grip on Bumlets arm tightened again making him yelp in pain. "Sorry." Salem said loosening her grip a little.

Mercy then looked up at Spot and whispered something in his ear, "I like it." Spot said as he and Mercy put there hands on the poll in the middle and started to move there hands around, so they were making the bowl spin.

Salem looked at them, her eyes widening even more. "Stop it, you guys are gonna kill us!" she hissed. When they didn't stop, Salem squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into Bumlets' shoulder.

"We're all going to die, we're all going to die, we're all going to die," Salem kept muttering to herself. Bumlets chuckled.

"I think you're over-reacting," he whispered in her ear. Salem shook her head.

"No I'm not," she argued.

"Now you see I know you are. Open your eyes."

Salem looked up and they were on the ground. Spot and Mercy were already off laughing. Salem quickly got off and ran after Mercy knowing that spinning the bowl was her idea.

Spot stepped in front of her and caught her before she could even get to Mercy.

Salem looked up at Spot, "I was just going to giver a friendly tap on the head," Salem said shrugging. Spot shook his head.

"No you weren't," he said. Salem stepped away and glared a Mercy, though since she had mostly gotten over the whole spinning the bowl thing it was in more of a jokingly manner.

"I'm watching you," Salem said, pointing at Mercy. Mercy smirked at her.

"You'll just have to get past my bodyguard," She teased, placing her hand on Spot's shoulder.

"Oh I will, when you least expect it," Salem said. Bumlets put his arm around Salem and steered her away from Spot and Mercy. "Everybody's out to get me," Salem mumbled to Bumlets.

"I doubt that," he said.

"Hey, you never know," Salem told him.

"Salem your to lovable for every one to be out to get you." Bumlets said once he thought they were far enough away to let her go.

Salem smiled, "That's sweet. I know Mercy's not out to get me but she is out to get Spot. And judging by the way he's acting I'd say he wouldn't mind at all."

Bumlets glanced at Salem, "You're not jealous are you?" he asked her suspiciously. Salem looked sharply at him.

"I don't get jealous," she said. Bumlets raised his eyebrows. "A little," she mumbled. Bumlets opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Spot and Mercy came up behind them.

"So what do we have planned next?" Mercy asked. Bumlets shrugged and Salem just looked straight ahead.

Mercy looked at Salem questioningly. Spot looked at Salem also then shrugged, "Well why don't we just look around till we find something we like." Spot suggested. Mercy nodded, Salem shrugged, and Bumlets stood. "OK, let's go then." Spot said holding his arm out enough to catch Mercy's attention. Mercy took his arm as they walked away from the Farris wheel.

Mercy was silent for a long time before, "Mercy what's wrong with you? Your so quiet." Mercy shook her head, "It's nothin' but I think Salem's angry at me but not about spinning the bowl."

"Why would you think that?" Spot asked. Mercy shrugged.

"I don't know, I just do," She said. Spot gave her an odd look before he shook his head.

They walked around for a little while before they came upon a large tent. "A fortune teller?" Bumlets said. "Looks like it." Spot answered. "Lets go in." Mercy said, shrugging. "You must be kidding." Salem said, it was the first time she had spoken since they start walking.

"Why not?" Mercy said walked towards the tent.

Spot shrugged and followed. Bumlets started to walk pulling Salem along with him. When Bumlets and Salem walked in Spot and Mercy were already sitting at the small round table. The fortune teller hand both there hands and was saying, "You two will live long lives with much to love and care for. You will spend your lives together, love will guide you through your wedding and lives together." Spot and Mercy looked at each other and smiled.

Salem rolled her eyes.

Bumlets elbowed Salem in the side. "Be nice," he teased. Salem stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am being nice, thank you very much," Salem whispered. Bumlets raised any eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure you can do better," Bumlets whispered back. Salem shrugged.

"Are you two done?" Spot asked as he and Mercy stood up. Salem just shrugged again, turning around and exiting the tent. Both Spot and Mercy sent Bumlets a questioning look and he shrugged.

Bumlets followed Salem out and Spot and Mercy came out shortly after. "So were to now?" Mercy asked as they walked. "Well it's 7:00. what do you say we get something to eat?" Bumlets said looking at his pocket watch. "Sounds good.' Spot said taking Mercy's hand and walking towards the exist of the carnival.

Bumlets hung back, walking with Salem. The two walked in silence until Salem sighed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Bumlets looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. Salem folded her arms and didn't speak for a minute.

"I bet I'm making you have an awful time," She said. Bumlets smirked.

"Not too bad," he joked. Salem mock-glared but she couldn't help the smile that appeared. The two started laughing and then noticed Spot and Mercy were way ahead of them. "I guess we should go catch up with them," Bumlets said. Salem turned to him, a glint in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"What do you say we ditch them?" She said. Bumlets laughed again.

"OK but were are we going to go?"

Salem thought about this for a minute, "Well there going to Tibby's so we could go to Dave's."

Bumlets nodded as they started to walk. When they got the Brooklyn bridge they headed in the opposite direction.

When Mercy and Spot finely noticed that Salem and Bumlets were gone they were already down the street from Tibby's. Spot shrugged and they kept walking hand in hand.

"We just got ditched," Mercy said, smiling up at Spot.

"Oh well, more time for us," Spot replied. Mercy rolled her eyes and laughed.

---

Salem and Bumlets walked slowly to Dave's. They were in no rush so they were taking their time. When the got to Dave's, Bumlets opened the door for Salem. "Ladies first," he said.

"Why thank you, good sir," Salem said sarcastically. Bumlets smiled and shrugged.

Spot and Mercy walked up to the Brooklyn lodging house, laughing. When they walked in everyone looked at them funny, Spot looked at them and said, "What?" Everyone looked back to what they were doing. Spot and Mercy went up to the bunk room were they saw Salem and Bumlets sitting in front of one of the bunks. There were cards in front of them but they most diffidently weren't playing the game.

Mercy covered her mouth to disguise a giggle as they watched Salem and Bumlets make out in the floor.

Spot cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Salem and Bumlets broke away fast, a blush creeping onto Salem's face. Spot raised his eyebrows at the two. Salem and Bumlets stared back. Mercy, knowing Spot was getting mad, placed a hand on his shoulder and wordlessly led him out of the room. Salem and Bumlets glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Shall we go back to our card game?" Salem asked.

"We shall," Bumlets smiled as they started making out again.

Mercy sat Spot down on his bed and sighed, "I don't like having to be the peace maker, and you know that." Spot looked at her sympathetically, "I know but I'm glad you are. `Cuz if you weren't I might be in the refuge. Thank you for keeping me safe and mostly calm." He stood up and walked over to her placing his hands on her hips. She sighed and smiled at him. "Your welcome."

He smiled at her and slowly brought his lips onto hers.

---

Salem sighed, "We should really get back to the card game," she said. Bumlets nodded as he and Salem picked up their cards.

"What game were we playing?" Bumlets asked. Salem looked up at him and shrugged.

"I thought you knew, I was about to ask the same thing," She said, starting to laugh.

Bumlets smiled, "Ok then. So how about go fish since we don't have enough players for poker," he said.

"Sounds good," Salem replied.

---

Mercy sighed when she relived that the sun had set and she had to get to bed so she could sell the next morning. "Spot you have to get everyone to sleep if you don't know one will sell tomorrow." Spot was kissing her neck when he stopped and sighed, "You're right. Good night." Spot kissed her again and walked out of the room to get everyone to bed. Mercy sighed and stood up from her seat by the window. She walked out and into the bunk room and cradled into her bunk.

She put her hand on the pillow and watched as her ring caught the moon light and glinted.

You're staring at it again," Mercy jumped up to see Salem sitting on her bunk across the room. Mercy sat up and looked at her the best she could since it was dark.

"Can I ask you a question, Salem?" Mercy asked.

"Shoot," Salem said.

"Alright," Mercy took a deep breath. "Have you been mad at me today or something?" Mercy questioned. Salem hesitated to answer.

"What...what makes you think that?" Salem stuttered.

Mercy shrugged, "Well you basically ignored me today."

"I'm not mad." Salem said lying back down.

Mercy looked a little skeptical.

"Would you tell me if you were mad?" Mercy asked. Salem glanced up at her.

"Probably not," she answered. Mercy sighed as she lay back down on the bed.

She started to watch the ring again before she fell asleep.

---

She woke up the next morning to a gentle kiss. When she opened her eye Spot was standing next to her bed, "Good morning." He said smiling. "Good morning." She said sitting up. Everyone was still sleeping. "When are you going to wake everyone?" Mercy asked.

"In a minute," he shrugged. Mercy nodded as she stood up. She noticed Salem's bed was empty and her brow furrowed.

"Where's Salem?" she asked, slightly remembering the conversation they had last night. Spot turned around as he shrugged again.

"Don't know, but I think she might be up on the roof since she goes there a lot. I'll go see," he said and Mercy nodded again as she watched him climb through the window.

Spot climbed out onto the roof and saw Salem sitting with her back agents the chimney. Spot walked over to her and sat down next to her. "So what's wrong?" Spot asked.

"Nothing..." Salem said flatly.

"It's not, nothing. What's wrong? Mercy thought you were mad at her yesterday, are you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"That's convincing," Spot snorted.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Salem snapped at him.

"Just say what's on your mind," Spot shrugged calmly.

Salem sighed, "A lot of things," she said.

"Like..." Spot pressed.

Salem turned her eyes away from him, "Like...like...OK I'm jealous of your girlfriend!" She shouted standing up and walking away from him.

"You're jealous of Mercy?" Spot said shaking his head and walking over to her. "Why?"

Salem shook her head, "I don't know. I just feel like if she gets to you you'll leave me...leave Brooklyn and follow her to the end of the earth."

"I won't leave Brooklyn," Spot told her. Salem gave him a look that said she clearly didn't believe him.

"Oh yeah? What if Mercy left, huh? What would you do then?" She asked. Spot didn't answer, only looked out over the city, thinking. "Exactly," Salem said as she walked away over to the fire escape.

"Salem," Spot called, but she was already inside. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Mercy came up the fire escape fiddling with the ring; she had a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry." Mercy said dropping her hands.

Spot sighed "For what? You didn't do anything, she's jealous of you," Spot said walking over to her and rubbing her arms, "She thinks that I'll leave her and Brooklyn to follow you any where."

Mercy looked down, "Would you Spot? If I left would you follow me?" Spot looked back out at the city.

Mercy smiled at him, "I thought so. You love Brooklyn. I would never ask you to leave it. I would never ask you to leave Salem. I don't want to get in the way." Mercy took the ring off her finger and handed it to Spot. She kissed him on the cheek and walked down the fire escape.

Spot stared in disbelief at the ring in his hands and then looked around at the empty roof before he quickly followed Mercy down the fire escape and into the bunk room. When he stepped in, he saw Salem sitting on her bunk but no Mercy.

"She went that way," Salem said, pointing towards the door. Spot sighed as he walked over to her.

"We need to talk," he said. Salem gave him a blank look.

"About what?" She asked.

Spot groaned, "Don't do this to me," he said as he shook his head. When he got another blank look from Salem, he ran a hand over his face to calm his nerves.

"Gosh Salem, I'm not going to leave you and I'm not leaving Brooklyn. People need me here, you apparently need me, and then there's Mercy who just broke up with me because she didn't want to get in the way." Spot said sitting on the bed.

Salem looked at him, "There's no way mercy broke up with you. She loves you."

Spot shook his head and held up the ring. Salem raised an eye brow. "She really broke up with you?"

Spot nodded, it was clear on his face he was hurt.

"I'm sorry," Salem said somatically. Spot nodded.

"So am I," he said.

"Well then what are you doing sitting here all depressed," Salem said standing up. Spot looked at her like she was crazy. Salem rolled her eyes as she pulled Spot off the bed. "Go after her," Salem said as she pushed Spot across the room.

"I can walk perfectly fine, thank you," he said.

"So walk!" Salem shouted. "I'll get everyone up, if they aren't already, and you go win her back with your charm that I think you have," she teased.

"Thanks," Spot said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, now go!" Salem gave him one last push before he ran out the door. When he reached the street he couldn't see her. "Think Spot think; were dose she like to go when she's upset?" He was talking to himself so he knew he was frustrated. "She likes to go to the roof but I was just there, so the rock by the pond in the park." He took off running for the park.

When he reached the park he had temporary memory lose forgetting were Mercy liked to go.

He hit himself on the head as he started running towards the pond. When he got there, he saw Mercy sitting on the rock and he sighed in relief as he made his way over to her. "Hey Mercy," he said, out of breath from running. Mercy looked up at him surprised and stood up.

"Spot, what are you doing here?" she asked. "And how did you know I was here?"

Spot shrugged, "Well, I know you and I knew you would either be on the roof or here so, since we had just left the roof, I figured you obviously had to be here and now here I am." he rambled.

"Ok," Mercy said, "and why are you here?" she asked.

Spot looked in her eyes so he could get her true answer to his question. "I came to get you back. Mercy please don't do this."

Mercy shook her head, "Spot I'm not getting in the way of the only family you have left. I know how much you love Brooklyn; I'm not getting in the way." Spot put two of his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him, "Tell me that the reason you left me was because you don't love me. If you tell me that I'll leave."

"Spot please don't make me do this. I can't tell you that." Mercy's eyes were starting to water. "You can't tell me that `cuz you love me right?"

"Yeah I do love you," Mercy whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Spot smiled as he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Good," he said, "because I love you, too." He lightly kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. Mercy kissed back, melting in his arms.

When they broke apart Mercy sighed, "Spot I love you but I still can't get in the way." Mercy shook her head.

"Gosh Mercy, listen you can't get in the way. You calm me down and if you didn't both Salem and Bumlets would be dead by now. I love you and your not getting away from me again." Spot said slipping the ring back on her hand.

Mercy's eyes were still full of tears and they were falling. Spot smiled at her and kissed her tears off her cheeks. "Come home, please." Spot whispered in her ear. She nodded and kissed him one more time before they walked back to the lodging house.

"Oh and, just so you know, Salem was the one who convinced me to go after you," Spot said. "Really she pushed me," he added as an after thought. Mercy laughed.

"So she's ok with it?" She asked hopefully. Spot smiled and nodded. "That's good, I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered, leaning her head on Spot's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel," Spot said, kissing her on top of her head.

They walked to the lodging house in peaceful silence. When they reached the loading house Salem was sitting on the couch waiting, "So..." She asked as they walked in even thought she knew judging by the smiles on there faces.

"So... what?" Spot taunted. Salem raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "Ok, ok, we got back together," Spot said. Salem smiled.

"Good," She said and then bit her lip. "Can I talk to Mercy... alone?" she asked. Spot looked at Mercy and when she nodded he walked up the stairs to the bunkroom. Salem fidgeted with her hands as Mercy stood awkwardly in front of her. "Look, I'm real sorry about everything." she confessed.

Mercy smiled at her, "Don't worry about it," she said as she sat down beside Salem on the couch. "Everything's ok now, right?" she asked.

Salem nodded, "Yeah, everything's ok."

"Good, because..." Mercy bight her lip, "Because what?" Salem asked. "Because Spot told me he didn't know what he would do without me."

"He'd probably go absolutely nuts," Salem said as she nodded sadly and Mercy laughed, Salem joining in with her. Spot came down the stairs just then and Mercy and Salem stopped laughing. His eyes narrowed as he watched them.

"What's going on?" he asked them slowly. Salem had to purse her lips to keep from laughing so Mercy explained.

"We were just talking is all," she told him.

"Right, well, in case you forgot we have papes to sell," Spot reminded them.

"When do we not?" Mercy asked taking his out stretched hand. "True." Spot said walking both of his girls out of the lodging house and down the distribution center.

When they got to the distribution center, Salem went and met up with Bumlets. She put her chin on his shoulder as they stood waiting in line. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Salem replied.

"Everything better with Spot and Mercy?"

Salem nodded and closed her eyes, "Very thing seems to be perfect."

Bumlets turned around so he could put his arms around Salem's waist, "Is everything better with you and Spot?"

"Mmhm," Salem nodded again.

"Good," Bumlets said.

After they bought their papers, they made their way out of the distribution office and down the street towards the park where they were going to sell.

Once they got there they met up with Spot and Mercy. They were standing by the large rock Mercy had escaped to; calling out headlines. Salem and Bumlets made there way over and started a conversation between calling out headlines.

A short time later Spot and Bumlets started walking away, "Where are you going?" Mercy asked.

"It's a surprise so you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Spot answered her. Mercy mock-glared at him and Spot smirked.

"We'll be back in a minute," Bumlets said smiling slyly at Salem as he and Spot continued to walk away. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him. Once they were gone, Salem turned to Mercy.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" she asked. Mercy shrugged.

"I haven't a clue," she replied.

"Should I be scared?" Salem asked before she called out another headline.

Mercy smiled, "Knowing them...yeah." They both laughed a little; not noticing Spot and Bumlets as they came up behind them. "What's so funny?" Bumlets asked. The two girls jumped, turning around.

"Nothing," Mercy answered him, and then raised her eyebrows when she noticed both Spot and Bumlets had their hands behind their backs. "Uh..." she started, but never finished her sentence. Salem, not catching on so fast, looked between the two guys and Mercy.

After a minute of this She said, "Ok what am I missing?"

"They both have there hand behind there back." Mercy said as she started to move closer to Spot. For every step she took forward Spot stepped back.

"Spot what _are _you doing?" Mercy asked.

"Nothing," Spot answered, smiling widely that clearly said he was doing exactly the opposite of nothing. Mercy sighed.

"Ok, fine, play your little game then," she said.

Mercy turned around and hopped up on the rock. "Mercy come down, please." Mercy Just crossed her legs and looked away from him. Spot smiled to himself, "Fine then I guess you don't get your present." Mercy sighed and turned around to look at him. "I'm not coming down." Mercy stated looking down at him with a serious look on her face. "Please? It's no fun for me if you're up there when I give it to you."

Mercy took her time to make her a decision, and Spot started tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "Oh alright," Mercy said, coming down of the rock.

"Thank you," Spot smiled at her. Mercy handed her hand out to him as her response, an amused smirk on her face. Spot rolled his eyes.

He then brought his hand out from behind his back. In his hand was a white lily; Mercy's favorite. "Spot it's beautiful, Thank you." Mercy said as Spot gently placed it behind her ear.

"Your welcome," Spot said, placing a soft kiss on Mercy's lips.

"Aw," Spot and Mercy turned to look at Bumlets and Salem who had been watching the whole time. "How sweet," Salem continued. Spot glared at her.

She smiled sweetly, "I guess you want your present?" Spot said nodding to Bumlets. Salem smiled, "Yeah," she turned to Bumlets and smiled at him.

Bumlets smiled in return. He took his hand out from behind his back, revealing a sunflower. Salem grinned as she took it. "I love it," she said.

"I'm glad," Bumlets said. Salem wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Aw," Salem turned and glared at a grinning Mercy.

"So I guess everything is back to normal?" Salem said smiling up and Bumlets.

"No," Mercy said, "its better then normal." and everyone nodded in agreement. **The end**


End file.
